When You get Older
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: Tweleve years ago Calleigh Duquesne's younger sister Alison Duquesne was kidnapped now her kidnapper is released from prison. Will he go after Alison again? Calleigh freaks out, the team tries to help.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami nor do I claim that I do. I own only Alison, Robert and Molly Duquesne, and Elvin Sullivan.

A storm raged in the night, the waves crashed violently on the shore of Miami Beach. Seven year old, Alison Duquesne slept peacefully in her room across the hall from her Sister; Calleigh's room. Their parent's room was just down the hallway and it was nearing Four o'clock in the morning. Leisurely, a man masked in black fiddled with the locks on the backdoor. Once the locks clicked open he crept into the house taking each step carefully making sure not to make a sound he made his way up the steps onto the second floor where the bedrooms were located. Taking a right he made his way towards the room where he would find his target. Slowly, he turned the doorknob that opened a portal to her room. He inched towards her bed watching her flat chest rise and fall steadily. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a rag, and brought it down covering her nose and mouth with it. Alison woke up in a start, screaming into the rag and his hand. With in minutes her body went still and her breathing became shallow. He took her small limp body into his arms grabbing her teddy bear that wore a jean dress with her nickname, Allie on it and a jean bow in its ear. He made his way back the way he had came just as carefully as he had entered. A seventeen-year-old Calleigh was the first to wake up and find her sister missing. After three years of searching for her, the Duquesne family was just about to give up, when right before Allie's 10th birthday a stranger had identified her as Alison Duquesne with a man that was in his thirties, who had light brown hair, and hazel eyes. Miami Police stormed the man's house and arrested him taking Allie back home to her family. Alison Duquesne barely remembered her family; she was hesitant when police handed her back to her mother. Her mother held the small blonde-haired person in her arms. Tears fell from light blue eyes as Allie looked over her mother's shoulder at the man she had spent the past two and a half years with. He glared daggers at the couple that held his obsession. "It's ok Allie sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are here." Her mother cried into her ear. The poor nine-year-old child cried not knowing what else to do; for she was lied to for so long.

Nine years later, a nineteen-year-old Alison was attending Miami Dade College her life once again normal, or so she thought. At three o'clock in the afternoon in the middle of Spanish class she received a call, her blue Samsung A737 slider phone from at&t. Calleigh's name and picture were on the screen, at that moment she knew something was wrong she walked gathered her bag and left the classroom. Once out in the hall she answered it, "Hey, Cal what's up?" she asked. "Allie, I have some bad news for you can you meet me?" Calleigh asked in all seriousness. "Yeah, where do you want to meet?" She asked. "The Marina." She stated before hanging up. Alison hurried to her black 2003 Honda Civic and headed to Miami Beach Marina. Calleigh was already there when she arrived; Alison approached her elder sister who wore an exasperated look. "What's wrong Calleigh?" She asked concern written on her face. "They released him." She spat. "Who released who?" Allie asked confused. "The department released Elvin Sullivan on parole, He has to do community services and pay a fine of $10,000 dollars." Calleigh groaned. "Elvin Sullivan?" Allie said the name, although it did not ring a bell. "The man who took you twelve years ago." Calleigh reminded her. "Oh, I never knew his name." She sighed. "Allie did you not here me he's out he could come after you again." Calleigh roared. "It's been nine years Cal he probably won't remember me, or recognize me I mean come on I was seven when he took me not even ten when he was arrested." she shrugged. "Allie, I know his type I've helped put quite a bit of them away they never forget their victims he'll come after you again." "What do you want me to do Calleigh, I don't remember a thing about the man or anything he did for me. You know that, because if I did he would have been put away for life." She reminded her sister. "I know I just don't understand why you can't remember even when we should you his face you didn't remember it's like you don't want to remember it." Calleigh complained. "Perhaps its better that I don't Calleigh maybe my life would have been harder if I did." Allie explained the only thing that seemed logical to her. "I think that you should come and stay with me, Allie that way I know he can't get you." Calleigh suggested. "As much as I would love to stay with you big sis I think Mom and Dad would feel rejected and hurt if I didn't stay at home." With that said Calleigh just nodded knowing she could not convince her sister once her mind was set. Allie made her way home, her parents had moved in shore after the whole incident they even didn't have their mail sent to their house they used a P.O. Box.

Once Alison walked in the door she was greeted by her mother who wore the same look that Calleigh had. "Did you see the news?" She asked not giving Alison a chance to even speak a word. "No, Calleigh told me." Allie informed her mother. "And?" Her mother asked. "What does everyone want me to feel I don't remember him." Allie hissed and stormed to her room. "Hey, honey how did she take the news?" Her father asked. "She says she doesn't remember him." Her mother sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Do you want me to go talk to her?" He asked. "No, I think she needs time beside Calleigh already has." Robert Duquesne looked at his trouble wife on the couch then looked down the halfway where his youngest daughter's room was located before heaving a heavy sigh. "Molly, perhaps we should have left Miami." He started. "No, he was in jail and all of our friends were here, we couldn't leave Robert." Molly cut him off refusing to have that conversation again. Meanwhile, up in her room Alison sat on her bed pant's leg rolled up small stainless steel pocket knife cutting into her leg her radio loud enough so no one would here her crying. For the past five years Alison has been cutting, ever since she had remembered what Elvin did to her. _**"It's ok Honey your mommy does this for your daddy. They gave you to me they wanted me to be happy and one day when your old enough we'll have a family of our own." He told her as he sat in front of her on his bed naked, while she kneeled before him on the ground. He often stroked her golden blonde hair that had been between her shoulders. "I want to see Cal; I miss her why can't I see my mommy and daddy no more?" She had asked him. "I told you they want you to love me and if they are here your going to love them, but you can't you have to love me." He said impatiently. "Now come let's go, or I'll lock you in the closet again do you want to go in the closet again?" He threatened. Of course like any little girl who was afraid of the dark she didn't want to go into the enclosed place, he had left here in there for three days only bringing her water and bread. **_That was all she remembered she didn't remember waking up when he had taken her all she remembered was waking up in a strange room with that man sleeping beside her his arm wrapped around her small body. Even now she remembered his scent his touch his voice, she wondered if she'd be able to recognize him.

Meanwhile, at Miami crime scene investigations Bureau Calleigh talks to her boyfriend Eric Delko. "I don't Eric I feel like she is hiding something ever since she began high school she's been pulling away from everyone and now with this Sullivan guy back out on the streets I'm worried I'm going to lose her for good." She explained her fears to him. "Maybe she needs to talk to someone who can understand where she is coming from. Do you think he raped her?" Eric asked. "Yes, we did think that, however, CSI ruled it out saying there was no trace of sexual abuse, she was still a virgin and she said she didn't remember anything other then him saying…Oh God!" Calleigh groaned remembering her sister's statement and that man's confession. "What Calleigh what did he say?" Eric asked. "Something about a family I think when she was older. I need to see the police reports. Cover for me?" She asked. When Eric nodded Calleigh hurried out of the lab and headed for the storage unit where all case files ten years or older where stored. Horatio was just walking in as Calleigh was hurrying off. When he entered his office he found Ryan Wolfe, and Eric waiting for him talking quietly. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Horatio asked. "H, Eric was just telling me that Calleigh is really worried, the man that kidnapped her sister twelve years ago was just paroled." Ryan enlightened his boss. "Horatio, she is really freaking out she says her sister is hiding something from her and her parents and she really believes that this Elvin Sullivan will go after Alison again." Eric uttered obliviously worried for the family. "Eric, where was Calleigh headed?" Horatio asked while looking at the files on his desk. "To go look at the police reports from when they had arrested Sullivan." Eric informed him. "Do you know where her sister is?" He asked. "Calleigh believes she went home." "Ryan, I want you and Natalia to go comfort Calleigh and help her, Eric, you and I are going to the Duquesne residence let's see if we can talk with Alison." Horatio told them his plan. Ryan and Natalia went to meet up with Calleigh while Eric and Horatio drove to her parent's house.

At the Police department storage unit, "Hey, Calleigh I heard the news. I'm so sorry." Natalia consoled her colleague as she walked up to her and hugged her. "Eric told you, didn't he?" She asked her friends. Ryan nodded, "How can we help?" "You want to help me go through these reports. I'm looking for Elvin Sullivan's confession and my sister's testimony." She said pulling a box down from a shelf. They began searching the box going over every report, even looking at every picture. "She was seven years old, I can't believe it. How can someone take a child from her house and lie to her?" Ryan spat in disgust. "Quite easily, some people only have their own interest in mind." Natalia shrugged. "The thing I can't understand is why he didn't rape her or ask for ransom. He's not like the other's he didn't touch her or ask for anything." "He did something to her because she didn't come back the same. I don't know what he did, but it scared her." Calleigh added her two senses. "Here it is Elvin Sullivan's confession." Ryan announce holding up an envelope. He opened it and read it aloud, _**"I took her because she was beautiful and innocent; I knew I could mold her and that she would love me. I was breaking her, She was almost mine I knew I should have changed her appearance or take her away from her home; although, this was my home too and she was just to perfect the way she was. I couldn't bear to change her." **_Ryan read. _**"No, I love her I would never force myself on her. You can ask her I never forced her to do anything with me… I taught her how to clean the house, how to do the laundry, how to read, and how to cook. She was a fast learner and when she messed up or did something wrong I didn't strike her I put her in time out… When I get out of prison she'll come to me I know she will she loves me too… When she is old enough we are going to get married and have a family of our own." **_Ryan finished he couldn't read anymore. He could just picture the man's face smiling as he truly thought he knew what was going to happen. After, a few more minutes of searching they found Alison's testimony. _**"He didn't touch me… He said my mommy and daddy gave me to him to love him…I tried, but he scares me…the closet, he'd put me in the closet when I was bad… No, he'd carry me into it and gently put me in it… I slept with him… UN uh, I was never naked with him he even gave me an extra blankie." **_Calleigh read her sister's testimony.


End file.
